Rosy (Sequel to Everything is not what it seems)
by banhan
Summary: Stiles and the pack are graduating and everything has been calm ever since they got rid of the shape shifters. But just as everything seems to be going great, a new threat looms and the pack finds themselves fighting for their lives once again and Stiles will do anything to protect Rosy. (If you liked Everything is not what it seems then you will probably like this :) )
1. Rosy

**Okay, so this picks up a year and a half from where we left off. Stiles and everyone else is graduating but there's a bit of a twist at the end of the chapter. So if you think this is going to be a happy fic about Rosy growing up…..you're wrong. lol. But don't worry, no one dies. :) **

'Derek' Stiles yelled out from the master bedroom in the newly renovated house. He was attempting to put on nice clothing for his graduation which was today, but for some reason, he couldn't find anything nice to wear. This was just great! Stiles ran a hand over his face and had the sudden urge to start crying. He didn't want to cry just because of not being able to find anything nice, but he was so tired and he didn't get much sleep last night because of Rosy crying because she was having night terrors, so his emotions were jumbled all over the place.

Derek came in the master bedroom, holding a one and half year old Rosy in one arm while he held a pair of dark blue jeans in the other hand. 'I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to find anything to wear' He tossed the jeans at Stiles and he caught it with one hand and started changing in front of his husband and daughter. She was only one and a half and she wasn't even looking, so it was okay.

'I still don't have a nice shirt though' Stiles complained, laughing at Rosy who had just smacked Derek on the nose.

'Ouch' Derek rubbed his nose and lightly tapped Rosy's nose, who didn't seem to be affected by it at all. Instead, she let out a high pitched giggle and simply said. 'Dadda…no!'

Stiles made his way over to Derek and Rosy and grabbed Rosy out of Derek's arms and started swinging her up and down. She was giggling loudly while her long, light brown hair swung freely below her waist. 'We have the cutest kid ever' Stiles stated, laughing nearly as hard as Rosy.

'I swear, you're more childish than Rosy is' Derek said, laughing as Stiles pretended to fly Rosy around the room like she was an aeroplane. Stiles even went as far as to make 'swoosh' noises.

'You love it, babe' Stiles retorted, gently placing Rosy on the bed so he could tickle her.

'Stiles, I hate to break it to you, but if you don't get dressed soon, you'll probably be late to your own graduation'

'Who cares?' Stiles blew a raspberry on Rosy's chubby stomach. God, Stiles loved his daughter so much. 'I'll graduate if I don't go anyway. It doesn't matter if I'm there or not'

Derek placed his hands on Stiles back. 'Your dad wants to see you graduate and I think you ought to give him the satisfaction of seeing you graduate considering all the shit that everyone has been through'

Rolling his eyes, he left Rosy secure on the bed before he gave Derek a light kiss on the lips before returning back to his closet to look for a nice top or shirt that would go with his jeans. Goddamn decisions! Stiles just wished he could go in track pants….oh how his Adidas track pants were so comfy.

Finally, Stiles found a nice black shirt to wear…well, it wasn't even his…it was Derek's. But eh, it was nice and for some strange reason, it fitted him perfectly. 'Do I look okay?' he asked Derek, spinning around in a dramatic fashion.

'You always look good' Derek stated.

'Ya Daddy' Rosy pitched in. 'Ya loo goo!'

Stiles knelt down in front of Rosy and twisted a strand of her hair around his finger. 'One day I will teach you proper English. Even if it's the last thing I do!' Derek snorted and Rosy, seeing her parents laughing, decided to laugh as well even though she had no idea what was going on.

'God, kids are great' Stiles said, as he, Derek and Rosy walked out the room. Even Rosy was walking, though very slowly because she was still a bit unbalanced. She was actually waddling side to side.

'You ready?' Peter asked them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Stiles nodded, handing Rosy over to her favorite uncle. 'As ready as I will ever be'

Grabbing Derek's hand, they walked to the car together. Derek sat in the driver's seat, Peter sat in the front passenger seat whilst Stiles sat in the back next to Rosy, and making sure she was secure in the baby seat before they took off in the SUV.

The Sheriff, after having an argument with Derek, stated that a Camaro was not suitable for a child to be in. So, after much arguing and growling, Derek had agreed to buy a suitable car, though he still kept his precious Camaro and often went for Joy rides when he couldn't sleep.

'Now remember that no-one can know that Rosy is our child' Derek stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

Stiles rolled his eyes, having heard this speech about ten times already. 'Yes, we'll tell the rest of the school that Rosy is Peter's daughter' even though she doesn't look like him at all, Stiles thought to himself as he answered back.

'It's for the best, if people really knew what happened then that would cause confrontation' Peter said as they pulled up in the school parking lot.

'I can't believe this is the last time I will ever go to high school' Stiles was a little sad. Even though he didn't particularly like school, it did hold a lot of memories. This was the place that he saved Derek and held him up in the pool for two hours. This was the place that he first developed feelings for his husband.

Stiles gave Rosy to Peter and Derek and went off to outside of the gymnasium where everyone was meeting up. Letting out an external groan once he saw the horrendous gowns that everyone was wearing, he cursed loud enough for the rest of the seniors to hear.

'OH God, they are so bad!'

'Shut up and put it on' Scott said playfully, chucking the gown at Stiles and laughing as he rolled his eyes and pretended to faint from how ugly it looked.

'I can't believe we are going to graduate in like five minutes' Scott said as they sat down in the gymnasium that was set up nicely for graduation.

'Yea, right after they finish all these boring speeches' Stiles whispered back, earning a few chuckles from the pack and some other students.

Finally, the time came for them to accept the certificate announcing that they had finally made it through their high school career. This was the certificate stating that they had graduated.

'Genim Stilinski' The announcer announced clearly over the microphone, and Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at the use of his name.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw his dad, Derek, Peter with Rosy on his shoulders, standing up and cheering loudly. It was clear that the sheriff was incredibly proud of him.

'Ya dadda' Rosy yelled, but luckily no-one really heard her, except for Peter, who smiled and cheered louder.

'That's my son' the sheriff had tears pouring out of his eyes in happiness.

'Woo' Derek clapped his hands like a maniac, and for the first time in ages, Stiles felt truly and unconditionally loved.

Walking up to the principal and shaking his outstretched hand, his certificate was handed to him, but just as took a hold on the certificate, the gymnasium's lights went out and a high pitched scream could be heard from somewhere to Stiles right.

'Rosy' Stiles yelled, walking swiftly away from the Principal and squinting through the darkness.

Somewhere off to his left he could hear ragged breathing and people running about, calling for their loved ones names. But all Stiles cared about what getting his family out of here.

'Dadda' Rosy screamed, but Stiles couldn't see her, couldn't see what was happening. It was just too dark.

'ROSY!'

Then all went silent as an arrow whizzed past Stiles ears and hit Lydia square in the chest.

**Hehe, I had a lot of fun attempting to write a cute and cuddly scene with Rosy and the others. I'm not really good with cutesy type moments, but I do try :)**

**Please review :)**


	2. Denial

**Shout-out to PrincezzShell101, xxSterekfan6xx and JAY hates SOUP :) You guys are awesome, oh and JAY hates SOUP, I have now appointed you as the Godmother :P lol. Enjoy :)**

'Lydia' Jackson yelled out, running to his girlfriend's side in a hurry. Lydia had an arrow sticking out from her chest and she was struggling to breathe. Her breaths were ragged and blood was pooling at her mouth and Stiles had to admit, he was pretty damn scared. She was a werewolf. She should have been healing by now, but she wasn't.

Stiles looked back at the attackers and saw they were no to be seen. Great…just great. He walked over to Rosy, who was crying hysterically and was trying to make her way over to Lydia.

'Rosy no' he said, looking up at Derek for a little help, but he simply shook his head, picked up Rosy and walked over to Lydia with Rosy in his arms.

Despite being relieved that Rosy was going to help Lydia, he was a bit worried. The people or things that attacked could no longer be seen, which was worse than actually seeing him. It meant that they could be anywhere and if Stiles couldn't see them, it meant that he couldn't properly protect his daughter.

Frantically walking up to Lydia and the others, Stiles saw that Rosy had a small hand on Lydia's chest, using her special abilities to help speed up the healing process. As much as Stiles thought that was admirable of a one and a half year old to do, he felt a little concerned about his daughter's well being, because every time she used her special ability, she would become incredibly lethargic and fall asleep and stay asleep for at least three hours afterward. Everyone had assured him that this was normal, but he was still concerned and was marginally protective of her.

As it was, as soon as she healed Lydia, she snuggled up to Derek's chest and fell asleep with her mouth agape and started drooling on his chest, which was a trait she had inherited from the Stilinski side.

'She'll be alright' Derek's voice was void of any emotion. 'They both will'

It had taken some time, but eventually the officials came and the parents, along with Stiles peers had been calmed down and taken out of 'harm's way'. There was a bit of mayhem about Lydia getting shot by an arrow, as there was blood on her shirt and other students saw it happen, but the Sheriff waved it off and said it was their eyes playing tricks on them because of the shock. Had Stiles ever mentioned how much he loved his father?

'Go home, kid' the Sheriff ran his hands through his son's hair. 'Take Rosy and go somewhere safe'

'Are you sure you don't need me here?' Stiles arms were going dead as Rosy continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of all what was going on around her.

'I'm sure. Go home, make sure Lydia and Rosy are okay and I'll see you tomorrow. Right?'

Nodding his head, Stiles went in for a one arm hug and held his father as close as he could without waking up Rosy.

'I love you son and I am damn proud of you'

'I love you, too' he said, before giving a small smile and running to the rest of the pack. Scott had a protective arm around Raven, whose spiky hair was slightly disheveled. Lydia was still leaning heavily on Jackson as sleep eluded her and everyone else –including jittery Jacob – was looking extremely tense and pissed off.

'Let's get the hell out of here' Derek told everyone as he fixated them with a glare that said he was in no mood to argue.

The ride home wasn't tense at all, in fact it was cheerful. It was almost as if everyone was ignoring what had just happened at the school. It was like everyone had gone into a state of denial and was choosing to pretend that everything was just peachy, when in fact, it wasn't.

Stiles, as much as he wanted to deny the fact that everything wasn't alright, he just couldn't. His pregnancy and the dangers that came with it were still fresh in his mind and often had him waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. No. Everything was not okay and it was stupid to try and deny the fact that Lydia was shot with an arrow and would have possibly died if it weren't for Rosy.

'Derek' Stiles muttered awkwardly, feeling anxious. 'Are we going to talk about what happened?'

Derek gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. 'Later, when we put Rosy to bed'

'Fine. But I just think you are acting like everything is normal when it's not'

Derek's voice was oddly soft as he spoke. 'I know everything's not fine….but after what we went through when you were pregnant, I just need time to digest what has just happened'

'But Derek, they –whoever they may be- had the opportunity to kill me, but they didn't. I honestly don't think they are after me or Rosy'

'Good point, Stiles' Peter said, piping in on the conversation. 'But I still think we need to take precautions, but dear nephew' he turned his attention to Derek and looked at him fondly. 'Don't avoid the problem. Avoiding the problem will only make it worse'

'I know' he replied back, his voice taunt with emotion. 'But I just can't and won't talk about this now with Rosy in the car. No way'

'I understand, babe' Stiles said, moving forward in his seat and giving Derek's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Once they reached the house, Stiles saw that the pack had already let them in the massive three story house mansion.

'Here, I'll put Rosy down' Peter suggested as he took her out of Stiles arms. 'You and Derek just talk about what happened with the pack'

'Thanks Uncle Pete' Stiles smiled a genuine smile and happily gave Rosy to Peter. If it had been three years ago, he wouldn't have trusted Peter with a dog, let alone a baby, but he had really proven himself.

Hand in hand, they walked to the lounge room, the air-con making it nice and cool in the house. 'So' Scott said. 'Anyone have any theories on what just happened?'

'Uh' was all Stiles said before Peter came rushing down with Rosy in his arms, looking panicked and worried. 'You guys have got to see this' he said before running back up the stairs.

'What?' Stiles said, before automatically thinking the worst.

Honestly, how much more could Derek, Stiles and the pack take before they finally crashed and burned?

**Next chapter will be a little more action I think and hopefully longer :) So, who wants to review? If you guys review, I'll love you forever :D x**


	3. Arrow

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

An arrow, that's what was in Rosy's room. Spread out on her bed while the strong, metallic smell lingered all over Rosy's cot. Lydia's blood. Oh God, this was wrong on so many levels. She's fine, Stiles thought to himself as he saw the arrow. She's not dead; she's in her room sleeping. She's not dead.

'How the hell did no-one hear them come in and how the hell did no-one smell them?' Stiles asked, not even realizing how angry he sounded.

'I have no idea' Scott walked around the room and stopped at the window, noticing that it was wide-open. 'This was shut before, right?'

Stiles nodded his head. 'Of course it was! I always shut it'

'What the hell is going on?' Peter asked, rocking Rosy back and forth as she started to stir in his arms. 'Who the hell is after us?'

'I've got no idea' Stiles replied, sitting down in the rocking chair and rubbing his temples. 'But this problem will just have to wait until tomorrow. Dad's coming over then, so maybe he can have a look around the house?'

'Sounds good' Derek said numbly, kissing Stiles on the forehead and taking away some of the pain in his head.

Stiles looked at Derek and kissed Derek on the lips 'Thanks'

Derek's voice was full of sincerity and love when he spoke. 'Anything for you, baby'

* * *

That night, Stiles got no sleep whatsoever. Rosy had been crying hysterically for about two hours now, Derek was getting agitated and pacing the bedroom and Stiles was trying with all his might to calm Rosy down. But nothing was helping her. After today, her night terrors were worse, and though that was understandable, it was taking a lot out of Stiles and Derek, and not to mention the rest of the pack who had stayed over.

Jackson had come in and tried to calm her down, and it worked for about ten minutes until she went back to sleep and had another nightmare. Then it was Scott's turn to try and make Rosy stop crying, but Rosy didn't like being consoled by Scott. So instead, her eyes flashed bright blue and she bit down hard on his hand.

It was times like these when Rosy was too hysterical, that Derek had warned Stiles to be careful, because even though Rosy wasn't even two yet, her fangs- sharper and longer than her actual teeth- could pierce the skin. She couldn't turn him, not yet anyway, but Derek still made sure that Stiles wouldn't get bitten.

'You know what, Scott' Stiles said tiredly. 'Just go back to sleep man, Derek and I have got this'

Scott, even though he pretended he wanted to stay, was secretly glad that Stiles had told him to leave. He was tired and though he felt bad about leaving Stiles and Derek alone to try and calm down Rosy, he wanted to get back to Raven.

'Come on Rosy, its bed time now. No more crying' yes, Stiles was attempting to reason with a one and a half year old.

'I don't think that's going to stop her' Derek said, taking Rosy out of Stiles arms and placing her on the cot in the corner of the room, that was there just in case it was unsafe for Rosy to sleep in her own room. 'I think it's best for her to cry herself out, she'll get tired and go to sleep'

'That's horrible!' Stiles exclaimed.

Derek put Rosy down in the cot and turned to face Stiles. 'No its not, this is parenting Stiles. Now, try and get some sleep. Everything will be fine'

'You really expect me to get some sleep with Rosy crying like this?' Stiles paused, walking over to Rosy but was held back as Derek gently grabbed him by the shoulder, lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

'You haven't slept properly for about a week now. Let me handle Rosy tonight'

Yawning, Stiles muttered out a 'fine', before he kissed Derek on the lips and burrowed his head under the pillows and blankets. Maybe…just maybe he could get some sleep.

Okay, so he didn't get any sleep and by seven o'clock he had completely given up hope of getting some sleep. Rosy had fallen asleep by five o'clock, but whenever he tried to get to sleep, her cries echoed endlessly through his head. Derek had managed to fall asleep within minutes after Rosy and was now sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open and no top on. Yep, it was safe to say Derek's body made Stiles flush a bright shade of red.

'Derek' Stiles shook him to wake him up. Melissa and John –the Sheriff- were coming over at lunch time and he wanted to make the house look presentable. 'Come on, Derek' Stiles put his head on Derek's chest.

'Whaaa?' Derek mumbled sleepily.

'We have to clean the house'

Derek yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. 'What time is it?'

'Seven'

Derek laughed. 'There is no way I am going to get up and clean at this ungodly hour'

'But Dad and Melissa are coming over' Stiles persisted.

'Are you sure it's a good idea to have them over?'

'No, but Melissa wants to see Scott because he's rarely at home these days and Dad wants to come over so he can check up on us'

'Ugh, fine, but can you at least let me sleep for another hour…or two, and while I'm at it, you should sleep too. You ain't looking to good'

'Fine' Stiles laid his head back on Derek's chest and closed his eyes. Maybe a little more sleep wouldn't hurt him...until Rosy woke up and started crying again.

'Aw, come on Rosy!'

Just as Stiles got up to go to Rosy, a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he fell to the floor.

**Okay, this chapter was short and boring and I am hopefully going to try and make it longer, but it's kind of hard to sit and write an excessive amount of words, considering school work and all that, but as it is weekend I WILL TRY! Lol. Next chapter will have a few surprises, so stay tuned :D **

**Review? :)**


	4. Necromancers

**Well, here you go my lovelies. I am half way through chapter 5 and it should be up by tomorrow night! Hope you guys enjoy :) **

'Stiles!' Derek yelled, running over to Stiles and kneeling in front of him. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, just a bit dizzy' Stiles stated, getting up on one knee and steadying himself before he got up again.

Derek reached out his hands and supported Stiles and led him over to the king size bed. 'You're not fine; you've been wearing yourself out. You need to get some more sleep, don't worry about Rosy or cleaning the house, I'll look after everything'

Stiles was hesitant. He didn't want to spend all day in bed, but considering the fact that he almost passed out, maybe it was best for him to rest some more...but nah, he had stuff to do. 'Derek, I'm totally fine. I'm just tired 'cause I haven't been sleeping'

'Well then, get some more sleep'

Derek was walking over to Rosy, when all of a sudden Stiles had a cold, daunting feeling overcome him and he shook uncontrollably. 'Derek, do you feel that?'

Turning around, Derek looked at Stiles with a confused look on his face. 'Feel what?'

'I dunno' Stiles paused, trying to think of a way he could describe what it was that he was feeling. 'It's like power. The kind of power I felt years ago when…..'

'When we were attempting to catch the Kanima' Derek finished the sentence for Stiles as he was looking around the room in anticipation as though danger might come barreling through the window…which was actually quite possible.

'Yea and the kind of power that I felt when I was putting the ash around the place…it honestly feels like that Derek' Stiles looked over at Rosy, who had stopped crying and was staring mindlessly at the wall, it was almost as if she was feeling this weird power as all.

As if he was in a trance, Stiles slowly got up off the bed and started walking down the stairs with wobbly legs. He even ignored Rosy talking.

'Dadda…?' She questioned, but he was already down the stairs and was frantically searching the house. He inspected the lounge room and saw Erica and Boyd lying down with each other and watching a stupid morning show. He looked in the kitchen and saw Isaac, Jacob, Raven and Scott eating at the kitchen table whilst Peter made himself a cup of coffee.

'Lydia and Jackson are upstairs' Stiles thought to himself and smiled maliciously.

'What?' Peter said.

Oops, Stiles must have said it aloud rather than in his head. Oh well, it's not like it affected his plan much. In fact, it didn't affect his plan at all.

'I'm hungry' Was all Stiles said before going to the counter and playing with the overly large and extremely dangerous knife.

'What are you doing Stiles?' Scott asked, getting up to go over to his best friend.

On the inside, Stiles had no idea what was going on. He could see what was happening but he had no control over his words or actions. If there was one thing that came from watching supernatural shows about being possessed by a demonic force, it was this: he was possibly possessed.

_Help…._Stiles wanted to scream and yell, but instead he lifted up his hands and knocked everyone away from him with an invisible force. Scott went flying into the wall and his head landed with a thud.

'Stiles, what the hell is going on?' Peter asked angrily, being pushed up against the wall by the invisible force.

'Do not call me that' Stiles said…but it wasn't really Stiles because as far as he knew, he was not magical in the slightest… he just had the 'Spark' Or whatever that meant.

'Call you what?' Peter asked, struggling against the invisible force.

'Do not call me Stiles' he said, before picking up the knife and stabbing himself directly in the gut.

As soon as Stiles dropped to the floor, the others were no longer constricted by the invisible force and they too, dropped to the floor in a heap. Derek, hearing what had just happened, had run down the stairs, holding Rosy with Jackson and Lydia in tow.

He gave Rosy to Lydia as soon as he saw Stiles lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. 'What the f**k happened?' He asked as he pulled Stiles up to his chest.

'I've got no idea' Peter replied, putting pressure on Stiles wound as he continued to bleed out. 'We need Rosy to heal him, otherwise he'll die'

'Rosy' Derek said to Jackson, who gingerly gave Rosy to her distressed father. Rosy, even though she was only one and a half, knew what to do and she put her small hands on her father's wounded stomach and started healing him.

Stiles was almost healed when Rosy started losing too much color in her face and her lip's became slightly colorless, which left Derek torn. Does he have Rosy keep healing Stiles, or does he let Stiles bleed a little more? Making a sound of pure indignation, Derek planted a kiss on Rosy's forehead. 'I love you so much, my precious baby girl' He said before handing her back to Jackson, who was staring down at Stiles with a concerned, but yet relieved look on his face.

'Derek?' Stiles asked, his voice raspy and quiet. 'What happened to me?'

'You tell me' Derek replied back, holding Stiles to his chest so he could take away some of the physical pain that his husband was feeling.

'I…I don't know'

'Okay' Derek's voice was tainted with concern. 'Let's get you to bed so I can look at your wound'

'Mhmm' was all Stiles said before he felt himself being hoisted up by Derek's strong arms and being cradled closely to his chest as he walked up the stairs. The pack was following closely behind them, every single pack member looking as confused as each other. 'But Derek, what happened?'

'You stabbed yourself' Derek said simply, placing Stiles on the bed and removing his blood soaked shirt. 'But lucky for you, our daughter is the greatest thing to ever roam this earth'

Stiles eyes went wide. 'I…I…st…st..stabbed myself?' He stammered, he couldn't remember stabbing himself.

'You honestly don't remember?'

'No! I would never, ever stab myself. Not when I have the pack and Rosy to look after, oh and my Dad, I could never do that to him. Oh my God, did I really just try and kill myself?'

'Baby, please calm down'

'Oh no, I think I can remember' Stiles grabbed Derek's forearms with a deadly grip. 'I…it wasn't me. I mean I was there, but I had no control over what I was doing. I swear' his voice was panicked.

Derek caressed Stiles cheek. 'I know baby, we'll sort it all out. But for now, you need to sleep. You're tired and you almost died, you need rest. When you wake up we'll talk. Okay?'

Stiles nodded and tried to smile, but he felt numb. He also felt emotionally and physically drained. 'Can I have Rosy with me?'

'Of course'

Jackson came forward and put Rosy on the bed next to Stiles, and he, along with the rest of the pack –minus Derek- left the room so the family of three could have some privacy. 'I love you guys' Stiles said to Rosy and Derek. Rosy smiled in her sleep and snuggled up to her father whilst Derek sat on the bed and started stroking Stiles forehead.

'We love you too, but please, for the sake of everyone's sanity, get some rest'

Stiles didn't bother arguing. He simply closed his eyes and fell asleep and actually had a dreamless sleep and for once, he didn't get woken up by a screaming Rosy.

* * *

When Stiles woke, he was shocked when he looked at the time and saw that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Where had the time gone?

Rosy wasn't in the bed with him and neither was Derek, which made Stiles feel uneasy. Luckily Scott had brought a chair in the room and was inspecting Stiles very closely as his best friend absentmindedly scratched the wound that had mostly healed.

'Before you ask, Derek's gone to see Deaton. Rosy's downstairs with my mum and your dad is here and is looking around the house'

Stiles throat was incredibly dry, so when he spoke, he felt as though sandpaper was grinding against his throat. 'What happened to me?'

Scott had a sudden interest in his shoes. 'Uhm, I leave it for Derek to tell you when he gets back'

'Scott McCall, you will tell me otherwise I'll never let you hold Rosy again!'

Scott pouted. 'But I'm her Godfather; surely I'll still be able to hold her…'

'Nope! Not unless you tell me what you know'

Scott rolled his eyes. 'Fine, I was going to tell you anyway. Alright, no one knows if this is true, but Deaton has a theory.'

'Mhm'

'And well, he strongly believes that it may be necromancers who are the cause for all of this'

'Nercro…what?'

Scott cleared his throat. 'Necromancers, you know, um like witches'

'Witches' Stiles mumbled, rubbing his wedding ring with his finger. 'What do they want?'

'I have no idea' was all Scott said before shock made its way through Stiles body and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Yep, it was definitely safe to say that Stiles, Rosy and the pack were officially and royally screwed!

**Mwahaha, I am purely evil ! lol. But, in all seriousness, what do you guys think about witches and all that? ****And I should probably tell you guys that's its not just witches who plan on hurting the pack. Next chapter we will find out who they are targeting and what they want!  
**

**Keep the reviews coming? :) x **


	5. Not himself

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update straight away. I wasn't feeling well so I couldn't complete the chapter :( But it's finished now and I hope you guys enjoy!**

'Time to put Rosy to bed' Derek muttered after Stiles woke up some time ago. Deaton would be here in an hour and they still had stuff to do.

'It's only six, she can stay up for a little longer so I can play with her'

Rolling his eyes, Derek muttered a fine while Stiles ran over to Rosy and picked her up. 'You're so cute' he cooed to Rosy and started bouncing her up and down. Rosy giggled hysterically when he started pulling funny faces. 'Daddy…silly'

Stiles pretended to be shocked. 'ME! SILLY? Well, I'll show you!' he placed her on the bed and 'honked' her little nose. 'HAHAH. Who's silly now?'

Rosy giggled before accidentally slapping Stiles on the face. Ouch. Yep, a one and a half year old could actually hurt an eighteen and a half year old. 'Okay, I'm not going to lie that kind of hurt' Derek snorted and started laughing. 'What are you laughing at? I think she gets her strength from you, sourwolf'

Derek smiled hugely and walked over to Rosy and held her tight. 'You're my little sourwolf, you know that?'

'Ya' Rosy's cheeks were bright red from laughing so much and her eyes, that resembled Derek's, were shining brightly. 'Wuv yu' she put her head on Derek's shoulder and started playing with his dark hair with her free hand.

'Someone tired?' He asked as Rosy started to close her eyes.

'Nooo' Rosy whined and Stiles couldn't help but smile as Rosy does the same things he does when he's tired.

Stiles grabbed Rosy and put her in her cot. 'Come on, bubba. Time for bed'

'Stowy?'

'I think you mean story' Stiles replied with a kiss, but decided to give Rosy what she wanted. Grabbing the rocking chair, he placed Rosy on his chest and made up a story. Normally, he would have read straight out from a book, but this time, he wanted to make something up.

'Once upon a time there was an annoying sixteen year old boy. He was handsome and everyone drooled over him because he was just so beautiful' Derek snorted, but Stiles ignored him. 'This sixteen year old was obsessed with lacrosse and a girl named….Cherry. But what this sixteen year old didn't know, was that his best friend was going to get turned into a werewolf by a crazy man' Rosy yawned, but kept her eyes open. 'There was another man, a werewolf to be exact and though the sixteen year old thought this man was a sourwolf and wasn't very friendly, they became friends. They both helped each other and this man even helped the boy's friend out. Even taught him to control his wolfy urges'

Stiles looked down and saw that Rosy was in a deep sleep. Guess his story wasn't as exciting as he thought it was. Oh well, he tried, he failed, but hey, it's the effort that matters.

On the way out of the room, Derek caught Stiles by the waist and held him close. 'What happened next?'

'The boy and the man ended up falling madly in love. They had a beautiful daughter and despite all the dramas, they couldn't be happier'

'I love you' Derek replied just as Deaton arrived.

* * *

Sitting across from Deaton at the kitchen table, Stiles zoned out and everything that was being said flew over his head. He honestly couldn't focus on what was being said. It wasn't that he didn't care, because he did, but his mind felt fuzzy and it left him feeling unfocused and confused.

'Stiles, did you hear what I just said?' Deaton asked him sternly.

'Hmm?' Stiles asked. 'Something about witches controlling….blah blah blah' Okay, ever since the witches had 'taken over his mind' earlier in the day, he had been extremely scatter brain and was incisively moody and didn't even care about what anyone said to him. Derek had even forbid him to see Rosy for a couple of hours because he was that bad.

'You need to focus, Stiles' Deaton said sternly before continuing. 'Alright, so from what I know about witches are that they are extremely powerful and like wolf packs, their power grows with numbers. They are meant to be good and bring equality in the world, so I honestly have no idea why they tried to make Stiles kill himself.'

'Maybe 'cause I'm married to an evil force of nature?' Stiles joked, but received many death glares from the pack and a disproving look from his father. 'I'm kidding, you know, it was a joke. Ha-ha'

'Not funny babe' Derek replied.

'Whatever' Stiles rolled his eyes and yawned. He was awful tired.

'Well, to get back on track' Deaton said calmly. 'I believe that there is a way to stop Stiles from being controlled. There are these types of herbs that should prevent the witches from penetrating his mind.'

'Will they definitely help?' Derek asked, running his finger over Stiles hands.

'Most likely, though nothing can be certain. I'll get the herbs and place them around the house. If I do this, the witches –however many there are- will not be able to infiltrate the house or anyone within the house. I'll be back tomorrow with the herbs, but for now, I suggest everyone keep a close eye on each other.'

After Deaton had left, Stiles and everyone else fell in an awkward silence. To be honest, Stiles was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that witches actually existed. And then he had an even harder time trying to make sense of it all and was wondering why they wanted him dead. If there was one thing Stiles was sure of, it was this: He was definitely the target. Again.

Why is it always him for?

**I have a lot more plans for this fic and some of them involve a certain someone possible getting pregnant again? I dunno, what do you guys think about Stiles getting pregnant…..again? **

**Review :)**


	6. No rest for the wicked

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter doesn't have any action or anything, but as the story progresses, the more action packed it will be. Hope you enjoy :)**

It had been two days and so far the herbs had been working. Stiles didn't feel like he was being controlled at all and he and the rest of the pack were able to live a somewhat of a normal life. But this wasn't to say that he wasn't concerned about Rosy or anything.

Rosy was still having night terrors and Stiles hadn't had a wink of sleep and he was exhausted to say the least. It was even worse because Derek was always getting a perfect night sleep and he always slept through Rosy's hysterical crying. It was only when Stiles slapped him in the face was when he would wake up, but Stiles didn't like to wake his husband up. He wasn't like that and he definitely wasn't the type of person to make his husband suffer. Though to make matters worse, Stiles was constantly nauseous and he could barely eat anything without feeling like he was going to vomit, which luckily, he had yet to do so. He didn't think he was pregnant, because this was nothing like it was when he was pregnant with Rosy.

Okay, so maybe he was clinging desperately to the hope that he wasn't pregnant. The first pregnancy was traumatic enough and though he would love to have another child, he didn't think he would be able to go through another pregnancy within a year and a half. Maybe in another couple more years he would, but for now, he was happy just having a small family.

It was now 3:00 am, and Stiles was about to collapse from exhaustion. Rosy was still unsettled and Stiles couldn't do anything to help her and ease her mind. 'Derek' Stiles said as he fell to the floor in a heap, still holding Rosy in his arms. 'Derek' He said a little louder.

'Ugh' Derek mumbled. 'What is it?'

Stiles gulped. 'I can't do this anymore'

'Hmm?' Derek hurriedly jumped off the bed and sat in front of Stiles and took Rosy off of him and within minutes, he had lulled her to sleep.

'How did you do that?' Stiles was a little upset that he hadn't been able to get Rosy to sleep as easily as Derek did.

'Don't worry, babe, you're just overly tired.' Derek sighed and looked sadly at Stiles. 'Why didn't you wake me earlier?'

Stiles shrugged. 'You're the alpha of the pack, you need to ….'

'And you're the father of our child and you need to sleep. Jesus, you're exhausted' Derek practically growled this and his eyes turned red as he thought about how exhausted his husband was. 'I'll not have you making yourself sick. Especially when I can help you'

'Derek, it's totally fine. I'm perfectly capable of putting Rosy to sleep'

'Yea, you are' Derek smiled and put his free hand on Stiles knee. 'But sometimes it's good to ask for help'

'I know, but still…'

Derek interrupted Stiles. 'For better or for worse. Remember?'

'Yes'

'Well that's settled then. Next time Rosy cries, we'll handle it together'

'Okay' Stiles yawned and lay down on the carpeted floor, not caring about the fact that he wasn't sleeping in his bed. He was just too tired to walk over to his bed. Derek put Rosy in her cot before going over to where Stiles was, and without thinking, lay down next to him. That was how they fell asleep. Both on the floor, cuddling each other and not giving a crap about not sleeping in a bed.

Stiles slept in until eleven o'clock the next day and he reluctantly got out of bed only because he was feeling a little uncomfortable lying in a bed for so long without Derek. And plus, he was feeling nauseous and he thought maybe if he ate something he would feel a little better.

'Why didn't you wake me up earlier?' Stiles stifled a yawn as he asked Derek, who was heating up a bottle of milk for Rosy.

'You needed sleep'

'I've got stuff to do'

'No you don't. I've got the pack on father duty today. Peter and Jacob are going grocery shopping, Scott, Lydia and Raven are running some errands for me and Erica, Boyd and Isaac are fixing up the backyard'

Stiles stood there with his mouth agape as he stared at his hot husband. Way to get domesticated! 'What errands are Scott, Lydia and Raven running?'

'Don't hate me if I tell you.'

'Bub, tell me?' Stiles walked over to Derek and cuddled him. Wrapping his arms around Derek's waist and leaning his head on his masculine chest.

'I just wanted them to see if Deaton would have something to help you to sleep'

Stiles blushed. 'You are the cutest husband ever, you know that?'

'Why? Because I care about you?'

'Yes and I love you for it'

'Good, I love you too'

'Oi'

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles choice of words. 'What?'

'Make me food, I'm hungry'

Having food didn't help Stiles stomach at all, in fact, all it did was make him even more nauseous and run to the toilet just in case he had to vomit. Luckily, he didn't but him being nauseous still scared him and he decided to do the brave thing and talk to Derek.

'I think we may need to go see Deaton' Stiles said to Derek as he walked back out of the toilet.

Derek furrowed his brows. 'What's wrong?'

Stiles gulped and a bead of sweat ran down his face. 'I think I may be pregnant again'

**Ya, as you guys can guess Stiles is pregnant again. I really wanted to make Derek be the one who was pregnant BUT it wouldn't fit in with the story :'( so I'll probs end up writing another fic in the near future with Derek being pregnant 'cause that would be hilarious -.-**

**Oh and the pregnancy won't be as bad as the last time :) Reviews make me happy, so feel free to comment :D**


	7. Confirmed

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome. And I just want to thank JAYhatesSOUP for helping me get through my shitty week! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

'Ahh' Deaton exclaimed when he saw Stiles and Derek walk through the doors of the clinic. 'I assume you're here to see if there's anything I can do about…'

'Stiles may be pregnant again' Derek blurted out before he could stop himself, which gained the attention of Scott, Lydia and Raven, who were staring wide eyed at Stiles stomach, making him feel very uncomfortable.

Stiles held up his hands. 'Guys, we don't know for sure yet'

'That's right' Deaton exclaimed, getting the machine to do an ultra-sound. 'Well Stiles, if you would take your shirt off and lie down'

Stiles sighed loudly as he took off his shirt, pretending to be oblivious to the panic looks that everyone in the room was giving him. Even Deaton was staring at him with panic on his face, which scared Stiles the most. Deaton was meant to be the calm, collective man who was aware of every possibility out in the universe, but now that Stiles was pregnant again, this had changed.

Stiles could only guess everyone was thinking about the time when he was pregnant with Rosy. He had almost died and with the threat that they were facing when he was pregnant, things had gotten extremely bad. But the worst thing about this pregnancy….if he was pregnant, was the upcoming threat. The only thing that the pack knew about them was that they were witches. If he really was pregnant, history would repeat itself, but this time it wasn't just his life in danger. It was Rosy's life.

Stiles flinched at the coldness of the gel before grabbing Derek's hand and praying to God he wasn't pregnant…at least at the moment anyway. He loved kids, but not when the pack was fighting some unknown evil. At the look on Deaton's face, Stiles came to the correct conclusion all by himself. 'It's official. I'm pregnant for the second time. F**k'

Deaton looked at Stiles with sympathy in his eyes. 'We know what to expect this time 'round. I'll be ready and I can assure you, I will do everything I can to make this pregnancy as easy as possible'

'Thanks, but whatever you do, I don't think it's going to make much of a difference'

'Listen to me, Stiles' Deaton's voice was that of a concerned friend. 'When you were pregnant with Rosy we were unsure of what to expect, now we know what to expect. I'll keep regular updates on the baby and when I think it's time for the baby to come, I'll perform the C-section. It _will _be easier this time'

Stiles smiled slightly and rubbed the gel off his stomach before putting his t-shirt back on. 'Okay. I can do this' he tried to reassure himself. He could do this. He had to.

'Stiles, you need to be careful' Deaton warned. 'With these witches, we have no idea what to expect. You need to take it easy, okay?'

Stiles refrained from rolling his eyes. 'Fine.' Turning to Derek, Stiles rubbed his hand on Derek's arm, making sure he kept his cool. 'Listen to me Derek' Stiles tried to get his husbands attention, but Derek wasn't having any of it. His features were stern as he stared out the window.

'What is…?'

Scott shushed Stiles and placed himself in front of him. 'What the…?'

'Shut up' Scott whispered.

Just then, a small circular object was thrown into the room and within seconds the place was filled up with a smoky substance. The pack started coughing horribly and even Stiles was coughing and finding it harder to breathe. Deaton, who remained to be the only who one was unaffected, was looking around the room in a panic before deciding to get the wolves and Stiles out of the room and into the hallway of the clinic.

'Are you guys alright?'

'What. The' Derek coughed once more before he stood up straight again and composed himself. 'I'm fine, you guys alright?'

'Barely' Lydia said, coughing once more. 'What about you Raven?'

'M'fine. But what the hell was that?'

'Wolfsbane' Deaton answered. 'I hate to say it, but I think you guys are in danger. They can't get in the clinic, but as soon as you guys walk out of here they will attack'

'Is it just the witches?' Stiles asked, lacing his fingers with Derek's.

'No, I mean I smell a wolf as well, but there's only one. One wolf, two witches' Derek answered.

'Uhm, wolves and witches working together!' Stiles exclaimed as he started to hyperventilate. 'Is that even possible?'

'Now it is' Derek stated before telling everyone to get down as another Wolfsbane bomb was thrown through another window.

**What did you guys think? Do you think that the pack will get out of there before someone dies? **

**Oh and I can guarantee that the baby will be a boy. Review ?**


	8. Fire

**So sorry I haven't uploaded these past few days! Please forgive me? I've been so goddamn busy with school that I even forgot I had a fic to write! And then I was going to update yesterday, but my computer crashed and I lost all my school work so I had to redo ALL my school work again! **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D **

'Stiles!' Derek asked as Stiles bent over and coughed loudly, earning concerned stares from everyone, especially Derek and Deaton.

Stiles leaned on Derek out of fear for everyone's safety. 'I'm fine, I swear. What about you guys?'

'Eh' Scott grunted, holding Raven to his chest as she coughed a little more. Lydia was staring wide eyed out of the window, and before anyone could do anything she wolfed out and roared, sending a distress call to the pack.

'Perfect' Derek mumbled with a small smile at Lydia, and for once, his smile toward Lydia was genuine.

Lydia smiled a small smile before turning her attention back on the witch and the wolves with a serious expression on her face. 'Do you think they are after Stiles again?'

Deaton looked at Derek and then back at Lydia and nodded his head, giving Stiles and Derek sympathetic glances. 'I would assume so'

'But why?' Stiles asked. When he was pregnant with Rosy he was more scared with the dangers around him, but now he didn't feel scared. He knew the dangers, but he just couldn't bring himself to cower in fear. He wasn't like that now. He had changed and grown up in the past year and a half, after all, he couldn't continue being the careless kid he once was, not when he was a parent.

'Let's not discuss this now' Deaton replied. He was cautiously looking about the room with nervousness in his eyes as he fiddled around with a jar of Wolfsbane.

'They can't get in' Derek stated, frowning.

'But they can make us come out' Scott put in, understanding on his features.

'What…' Stiles started to speak but was cut off by the witch's laughter.

His laugh seemed to echo endlessly throughout the clinic and a shiver ran down Stiles spine. A bead of sweat ran down his face and dripped down onto the floor, which only made the werewolves and the witch laugh even louder. Derek and the others were surrounding Stiles, but he knew if they wanted him dead they would find a way to get to him.

'Mr. Stilinski' The witch called out, his deep voice rumbling as thunder boomed and made Stiles jump. 'Young Mr. McCall is right. We can make you come out sooner or later, though if you would be kind enough, sooner is preferable. It would be best if we could avoid fighting with the absurd, hormonal pack'

Stiles heart was beating a million miles per hour, but he still refused to cower in fear. 'What do you want?'

'You of course. What you carry inside of you is an abomination. It's bad enough that you had the first child, but now you are having a second! It's abnormal for someone like you to carry a baby within you. I'm sorry Stiles, I truly am, but we should have killed you as soon as you were pregnant with your first' The Witch held up his hand and the entire clinic erupted in flames.

The ceiling was going to cave in. There was nowhere to breathe. The air was thick with smoke and the air around them was hazy. Despite Stiles being in danger, he was more worried about Derek, whose family had been killed in a fire. Derek was frozen in fear and his eyes were darting all over the place, it was almost as if he was imagining his family screaming in agony as they burned.

Without caring about himself, Stiles ran over to Derek and desperately shook him to snap him out of the trance that he was in. Stiles knew this is what the witch and werewolves wanted. They purposely lit the place on fire knowing that Derek would be traumatized enough for him not to be able to act upon his anger, but what they didn't count upon was Stiles and the others. Together, they were stronger than ever and plus, reinforcements were on the way. They would get out of here.

'Derek, snap out of it!' Stiles pleaded desperately with his husband, not liking how frightened he looked. 'Derek, look at me!' Stiles voice had reached an octave higher than it normally was. Resorting back to his old ways, Stiles did the only thing he could do at the time, and that was to draw back his fist and punch Derek in the face as hard as he could.

'Wh…what?' he stuttered, looking directly at Stiles.

'We need to get out of here' Stiles yelled over the roaring of the flames.

Scott looked at him as though he was a madman. 'Are you crazy? If we go out there they'll kill you!'

'And if we stay in here we will all die!'

'No way' Scott replied.

'Shut up and listen to me' just as Stiles said that, a beam from the ceiling fell down and Stiles estimated that they had thirty more seconds until this whole place fell down in flames. 'We need to get out NOW!' Without further arguments, everyone ran out, though Stiles top got stuck on the side of the counter, and as he was shaking so much that he was unable to get shirt away from the corner. 'Derek' he yelled out as the ceiling started to collapse.

Stiles could hear the witch and wolves laughing hysterically as they rushed away. He guessed they probably thought that Stiles would be dead within a matter of seconds, but boy, they were wrong. Derek ran faster than he had before to Stiles and without thinking, tore the bottom of Stiles shirt so he wasn't being held back by the counter.

Stiles stumbled slightly as his lungs filled up with the smoke that was emitted from the flame, but luckily Derek was there to keep him upright. 'Oh God' Stiles said in a panic as he saw the clinic burning. 'Call the fire department'

'Doing that now' Lydia replied as she wiped away the ash and soot from her pale skin.

Sitting down on the road with his face in his hands, Stiles continued to cough as Jackson and Isaac came running over, slightly out of breath. 'What the hell happened here?' Jackson demanded.

'Where's Rosy?' Stiles demanded, stiffing a cough. 'Is she safe?'

'Yea, she's with Peter and Jacob. We wouldn't have left if she wasn't safe. Erica and Boyd wanted to come here, but Peter made them stay with him just in case Rosy needed protection'

'I think she can protect herself' Isaac really fails at making jokes, especially now.

Derek, who was pale and shaking gave him his deadliest glare before turning his attention back to Stiles and rubbed his back soothingly. Though this was calming him down, Stiles also thought that perhaps Derek was the one who really needed to be comforted.

_My poor husband, _Stiles thought to himself as he hugged Derek tightly.

**So what did you think? We found out why they want Stiles dead and this time they won't stop until he's dead! Goddamn, why am I so mean for -.- Forgive me? And I'm sorry to say that things will not be getting better any time soon :( I'm so mean! **

**How about some Reviews to improve my shitty week?! :) x**


	9. Air

**Sorry I haven't been updating frequently. Please forgive me? Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! :D**

By the time the fire department, police and ambulance came, Stiles had almost passed out from the smoke inhalation and was leaning heavily on Derek. The Sheriff- who was on call- was keeping Stiles and Derek company, making sure he was okay and was attempting to get him to listen to the paramedics and put the oxygen mask on. It was only when Derek insisted that he listen to him, did Stiles put the oxygen mask on and ridicule himself even more.

'How do you feel now?' The paramedic asked Stiles after ten minutes of having the mask on.

Stiles muttered a 'fine' and took the mask off and gave it back to the paramedic. He was confused. When he was pregnant with Rosy he would have healed by now, but why wasn't he healing? It concerned the entire pack and possibly made them even more protective of Stiles.

'Alright' the paramedic said. 'You need to take it easy for the rest of the day and if you feel any dizziness, lightheaded or find it difficult to breath, immediately seek medical attention. Okay?'

'Yes' Stiles said before turning his attention back to his father. 'What time do you finish work today?'

The sheriff shrugged. 'around five, but I might be a little later because of this' He gestured towards the clinic with his hands.

Stiles sighed. 'Could you please come over after you finish?'

The sheriff frowned and patted Stiles on the back. 'Is everything okay son?'

Averting his eyes so that he was looking down at the floor, he just shrugged and didn't exactly know what to say. How could he tell his father that he was pregnant again? Stiles knew his dad was traumatised enough from his first pregnancy and he didn't want to stress him out even more.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles blurted out 'Dad, I was going to tell you tonight but I can't hold it in. I'm pregnant again!' Stiles said this so fast that both Derek and the Sheriff had to listen very closely to understand.

The sheriff's hand dropped from Stiles shoulder and he had a sharp intake of air. He had paled considerably at this news and it seemed as though he was going to be hysterical, but fortunately he remembered he had a job to do. 'okay' The sheriff's voice was soft and held the vast emotions that he was feeling right now. 'Okay' His voice was a little louder this time. 'I'll come over after I finish work. Just take care of yourself; I can't have anything to happen to you while I'm not there to protect you'

'Don't worry' Derek said, holding Stiles hand tightly. 'I'll make sure he's okay and Rosy too. I'll keep my family safe'

* * *

Stiles was in bed resting as Rosy slept with her head on his chest, looking so peaceful and innocent. Derek's genes were prominently dominant in her and as she got older, the more she began to look like Derek. Though she still had Stiles eyes and nose, which made her look all the more adorable.

As Stiles watched his precious baby girl, he knew that at the moment, things were just too dangerous for her to stay here. She had to get away from all the dangers otherwise she could get seriously hurt or die, and though Stiles loved Rosy and didn't want her to leave, he had to let his baby girl go. She had two options: stay here and get hurt or worse, or she can leave Beacon Hills for her own safety and survive.

'Baby girl' Stiles murmured as he stroked Rosy's hair. 'My beautiful baby, what do I do?'

Just then, Derek walked in with a plate of food. 'Do what?' He asked, setting the food down on the bedside table.

Stiles held the tears back and held Rosy close with one hand whilst he put his free hand on his flat stomach. He knew if Rosy stayed in Beacon Hills things would be more complicated. The witch and wolves had already expressed their distaste for Rosy right before they tried to kill him. He just couldn't live with the constant fear of something horrible happening to his daughter, especially when he could and should prevent it.

'Derek' Stiles let a tear escape his honey brown eyes. 'I don't think it's safe for Rosy anymore'

'I've been thinking the same thing' Derek replied as he put a hand on Stiles knee and stared lovingly at their precious daughter. 'I've been thinking that maybe Scott should take her out of town.'

The thought of parting with his beautiful daughter was enough to wrack his body with sobs, but he still kept silent; not daring to wake up Rosy, who for once was sleeping peacefully. 'We should talk about this with my dad and the pack present and crap….we've still got to tell the pack about me being pregnant' by this time tears were spilling freely and Stiles couldn't help but let out sobs, therefore waking up Rosy from her slumber.

'Daddy….okay?' She asked in her cute baby voice.

Stiles attempted a smile. 'Everything's fine bubba, go back to sleep'

'Otay' She replied and both Stiles and Derek couldn't help but smile as Rosy still couldn't pronounce 'okay' properly. But just as she fell asleep, a loud crash was heard downstairs and Stiles could hear swearing. Stiles could also distinctively hear glass breaking.

'Stay here and lock the door and make sure the windows are closed' Derek said before rushing out the door.

**Forgive me if it's not that good. I'm just lacking motivation at the moment. but anyway, do you think Stiles and Derek are going to do the right thing and get Rosy out of Beacon Hills. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**Reviews would really make my shitty weak improve by a long shot :D x**


	10. Doing what's right

**Will you guys forgive me for the horrible wait for this chapter ? I really am sorry that I'm not updating as quickly as I did with my others story. But hey, in three weeks I have two-week holiday and plus Easter weekend this weekend so I'll be busy writing new chapters for you guys :)**

'Dad, it's just something that we- as a family- have decided to do' Stiles argued with his father for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

'What right do you have to take Rosy away and hide her!?' The Sheriff argued, trying his best to change his son's mind about hiding Rosy.

Stiles looked at his father, with anger on his face. Stiles was inconsolably annoyed at him. Rosy was his daughter and he knew what was best for her and he knew what he had to do in order to keep his baby girl alive and his father, of all people should know what it was like to want to keep his child safe. 'She's my daughter and I am doing what is best for her!'

'Doing what's best for her?' His father exclaimed, his voice getting louder. 'By taking her away?'

'I'M DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR HER! IF SHE STAYS HERE SHE WILL BE IN DANGER. WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?' Okay, so Stiles was yelling, but he was emotional! He and his pack had almost died in a fire right after it was confirmed he was pregnant. It was only normal for him to be emotional.

'You're isolating her from her family' The Sheriff said in a more placate tone than he spoke with before. He obviously knowing how panicked his son was.

'Dad, do not argue with me on this matter. Scott will take her somewhere safe until all this blows over'

'That's stupid'

'No. What's stupid is the fact that my fricken family is in danger again!' Stiles felt tears brim his eyes and he had to do everything he could to stop his tears that were threatening to spill. 'I understand your frustration, I really do, but this is the best thing to do for her'

The sheriff threw his hands up in the air and narrowed his eyes. 'When is Scott taking her?'

'Tomorrow morning' Derek replied as he put a protective arm around Stiles.

'Jeez. That soon?'

'The sooner the better' Stiles and Derek replied in unison.

'Where's Rosy now?' The sheriff asked. 'I'll say goodbye to her tonight so you kids can be alone tomorrow'

'Upstairs in her room with Scott, she might be sleeping so don't wake her'

Stiles didn't even realize that he was shaking until Derek silently led him over to a chair and looked at him closely with concern. Stiles closed his eyes and was finding it difficult to breath. It felt as though his chest was constricting with each breathe that he attempted to take. His vision was blurring and he swore to God that he was about to pass out.

'Hey, hey' Derek soothed. 'Calm down. Take a deep breath'

Stiles tried to listen but it felt as though there was a deafening sound in his ears that prevented him from hearing Derek or understanding him. He was on the verge of blacking out when he felt himself being dragged over to the couch and being placed on his side.

'STILES!' Derek yelled to get his attention, grabbing his hand and putting it over his chest so Stiles could match his breathing. 'Breathe, just breath okay.'

Stiles listened to Derek obediently and took a deep breathe, inhaling as much oxygen as he possibly could. His chest, though it still felt constricted, was loosening up and he was almost able to breathe without it hurting to do so. His eyes, though they felt extremely heavy were now open and staring at Derek with a panicked expression.

'My first panic attack in two years' Stiles whispered fearfully.

'I know babe, it's okay just calm down'

Stiles took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves that were rising the more he thought about what had happened over the past few days, and the thought about sending his baby girl away made him panic even more. 'I can't calm down, Derek' Stiles retorted, sounding annoyed even though he was more annoyed at himself rather than Derek.

'You need to try' Derek replied, stroking Stiles forehead.

It seemed to take forever, but Stiles finally calmed down and fell into a stupor on the couch. Too physically and mentally exhausted to move off the couch and go about his daily activities. His father was upstairs saying goodbye to Rosy, and though he should be up there with him, he just couldn't. Luckily Derek understood and didn't think any less of him, knowing that Stiles needed his rest as he was pregnant.

An hour must have passed as Stiles finally came to. His father walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead. 'I'll see you later, kiddo' he said as he walked out, to which Stiles didn't answer. He was still on the couch, enjoying the feeling of Derek stroking his forehead. Sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes Stiles needed to be loved and cared for as well.

Stiles skipped dinner that night, too tired to be able to eat or sit up on his own, the pack were very understanding and didn't pressure him; knowing that he was deeply saddened by the fact that his baby girl would have to leave tomorrow. Derek eventually carried him up to bed and gently tucked him in bed as though he was a fragile child that was about to break. He even brought Rosy over so he and Stiles could hold their baby girl for one more night. Both Derek and Stiles knew that this would be the last chance to hold their baby girl during the night for a long time.

_I'll miss her…._Stiles thought as he fell asleep holding his baby girl close.

**Next chapter will be Rosy, Scott and someone else leaving :( I didn't want to make Scott go, but he is the Godfather and it only seems right! Who do you think should leave with Scott. I was thinking Raven, but I kinda really like Raven so I'm not sure. Review and tell me people! :)**

**p.s. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter ! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting anything for a long time, I've had a lot of personal issues that I have had to deal with. BUT, I will be resuming this story and I will type up a chapter by Wednesday or Thursday and post it! :) xx


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I am so sorry but I am unable to continue this fic. I have a lot of personal issues that I have to deal with. These issues are the reason why I haven't been uploading. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be that person who wrote a story and never continued it, but life is hectic at the moment. However, I have asked _**JAY hates SOUP **_to continue this for me and she has kindly accepted to do so. This story is now hers. I have no idea when she will be uploading, you'll have to ask her. Once again, I am so sorry guys. Words cannot describe how bad I feel, but who knows, maybe sometime in the future whether it be a week from now or months from now, I'll start writing again. I love you guys and I'm so sorry 3


End file.
